Prussia's Playlist of Doom
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: Send me song titles with the artist's names and I'll Prussia-fy the lyrics and add it to this story!
1. Milkshake

**A/N: Haha! I'm back! But there's some things you really gotta know, so here they are: **

**(1) To the people who wanted me to lemonize 'The Wall': I am nearly finished, but when my grandma found it... Well, wasn't pretty. Apparently Germancest is 'the devil's writing'... and she's pretty much agnostic. T.T But I'm nearly finished with the first one! However, this is my first lemon so I'm getting a feeling of mild trepidation. **

**(2) My American accents fic? Kinda on hiatus. Temporarily. I swear I've been trying, but I'm trying to do the accents in the order in which they were sent to me, and I'm stuck on Minnesota. It's hard to write. But I AM working on it and it will NOT end up like every other multi-chaptered fic that I never finished. **

**(3) I've got limited computer time, but over Thanksgiving break (now 'till Tuesday) I've got my computer back. SO! If you send me a request, for anything at all message me. My conditions are: [a] The only het pairing I'll do as more than a side is Poland/Hungary, though I could try my hand at Belarus/Lithuania. [b] I don't like stories that will depress the hell outta me, so I won't do one. Especially Italy leaving Germany during WWII or HRE dying and not being Germany. [c] NO HET LEMONS. Yaoi is fine, maybe even yuri. [d] I like a challenge, but if it's too hard I won't do it. Same goes if it's too long. So going with this, I'd prefer if you stick with oneshots, threeshots at the most. Unless, of course, I decide to continue it on my own. [e] I fully support any pairing that's not widely acknowleged. Basically, if there ain't much of it on this site, I'll write it. [f] IF YOU REQUEST A FANDOM I'VE NEVER WRITTEN FOR, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. Basically stick to South Park, Ouran High School Host Club, and Hetalia. Stick mostly with Hetalia, though, please. [g] Don't ask for something too overdone, unless you want to challenge me to make a certain overdone theme somehow seem new or something. Though I will take overdone challenges. [h] Unless a particular kink is really fucking creepy to me, I will totally do it. Nobody's challenged me with a kink yet. That is perfectly okay. I can't even believe I have to put this in my Author's Notes, but I will take any requests, even when I don't express that I'm taking them. I will message you personally if I can't, and then maybe you can revise your request, but this will be rare. And I'll give you full credit as requester, unless you specifically state that you wish to remain anonymous. [i] FINAL DEMAND: I no longer take requests from anonymous reviewers. I'll let you review, but if there's a problem I can't contact you, so I won't even bother. **

**(4) BROTHERS, SISTERS, SEND ME YOUR SONGS. Unless I really hate a particular song, I will Prussia-fy it and add it to this fic, but ONLY IF YOU ASK ME TO. And I swear that I won't let you down, unless, as I said, I totally hate it or it's not in English, and even then I might do it. **

**(5) Last note, I swear: I have a Poland/Hungary fic, "Desert Song". It is the ONLY old fic of mine that hasn't got ONE review. So please fix that, because I won't write my lemons until I get at least one review on it. And on this. So there. I don't mean to be a bitch, but it's been bugging me really bad. **

**Alright, if you read that, GREAT! If not, I'm basically taking requests for anything you want under the abovementioned guidelines, and also for songs to add to this fic, again under the abovementioned guidelines. **

**Disclaimer/warning: I don't own APH or its various nouns. This is rated T for lotsa swearing. And the barest hint of Prussia/Austria. And other stuff, of course. I don't own this song. I don't own any song from here on. But I do own the revisions I made. So there. **

_My five metres bring all the chicks to the yard,  
And they're like,  
Tweet tweet tweet,  
Damn right its bigger than yours,  
I can show you,  
But I'd have to charge _

_I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the Austrians go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I whine,  
I think its time_

_Kesesesese,  
Warm it up.  
Kesesesese,  
The birds are waiting_

_My five metres bring all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like,  
Tweet fucking tweet,  
Damn right its bigger than yours,  
I can show you,  
But I'd have to charge_

_I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach the  
Techniques that freaks make me awesome,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if you're awesome,_

_Kesesesese,  
Warm it up,  
Kesesesese,  
The birds are waiting,_

_My five metres bring all the chicks to the yard,  
And they're like,  
Fuckin' tweetin' again,  
Damn right its bigger than yours,  
I can show you,  
But I'm too damn awesome_

_Once you get drunk,  
Everyone will look this way so,  
You must maintain your awesome,  
Same time maintain your ride home,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within your glass,  
Then next your beer is gone,  
Then the girl across the bar has a frying pan!_

_Fuck. _

Ludwig sighed and turned off the radio.

"Bruder," he said, exasperated. "_Why_ must you do this for_ every_ song you hear?"

"Not _every_ song…" Gilbert argued. "And 'sides, it's 'cause I'm sexy." He showed a wide grin.

Ludwig facepalmed.

**Loved it? Hated it? Want another? THEN REVIEW! **


	2. SexyBack

**A/N: This was... Horrible. Not as good as the first, which wasn't good anyway. It was kinda hard to make such a Prussia-like song more Prussia-y. I have like, two more requests to do. This one was from The Lantern (as is the next one). **

**Now, for the acknowledgements~: **

**Thanks to The Lantern , XxYANGIRExX , darkduchess1, and Takahira-Sama for either reviewing, favouriting, alerting, or some combination of the three! Special thanks to The Lantern and Takahira-Sama for their requests! And the special-est thank-you of all: XbehindtheseaX for being the ONLY PERSON to actually review Desert Song. Not only that, but this lovely lady also requested that I Prussia-fy a song AND she requested a US/UK songfic. Also she replied to my review reply. **

**Alright, remember the warnings and disclaimers in the first chapter? Well, they apply from there until I'm done, and prolly after that too. Anyway, here's this. I'mma write the other stuff I gotta do. Including my lemons. :D **

I'm bringing awesome back  
Austria says I don't know how to act  
My five metres is behind your back  
So turn around and then pick up your slack.  
Take em' to the wall!

Dirty babe  
You see these chicks  
Baby I'm your Nation  
I'll let you whip West if you misbehave~  
It's just my awesome makes you feel this way

Take em' to the border!

Come here chick  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the East  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on him!  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
I'll show you what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at these red eyes  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
I make you smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead chick  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your Prussia on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your Prussia on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing awesome back  
My bruder says I don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Which is everything compared to me  
Take em' to the Danube

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

I'm bringing bloodlust back  
Them other armies watch while I attack  
If that's your town you better watch your back  
Cause I'll burn it down and that's a fact

Take em' to the chorus

[Chorus]

**A/N: ... Like I said, failed. Sorry. Next one should be soon! **


	3. Midnight Romeo

**A/N: This is the shortest one yet. T.T See, this song is pretty repetitive, so I figured if I just write 'repeat' at the end you'd know. But it's only 176 words! *cries* **

**Well, this is the second request from The Lantern so... yeah. It's done! **

**I'd like to thank the following: MOCKING - - society, Zapheq, AntonioAndRomano4Ever, Pinkblackwhite, pyromaniacqueen, tocool456, XbehindtheseaX, Purtail, and EnduraAngel for doing one or more of the following: Favouriting, reviewing, requesting, alerting... You guys are awesome. **

**Also, if you recall, in the first chapter I said I was NOT going to take requests from anonymous reviewers. Right? Well, then explain why I got a request from an anonymous reviewer. I don't want to be a bitch, but those are my rules and I would really like it if they were followed. **

**Now, here's my problem: This person requested a song that I really WANT to do, but I have to stick to my guns. So if anyone who is NOT anonymous wants to request Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3, then say so. If not, I ain't gonna do it. Because those are my rules. **

**And finally: I'm kind of disappointed. Most of the requests I've gotten have been in one genre: The sexual pop-ish kind. The only difference is I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Come on, branch out! Give me a challenge! Like... making a depressing song funny and Prussia-y. Come on! **

**Anyway, disclaimers/warnings in the first chapter... yadda yadda yadda... Just read the effing fail already. **

Meet me at my door  
By the end of the night  
You'll be screaming for more more more of me  
Tonight's like every night – I make history

My lips touch your lips  
My hands is on your hips  
Why don't you give my five metres a goodnight kiss?

Oh whoa  
Your heart is beating fast cause my hands are moving slow  
Oh whoa  
Feels so right you just can't say no

Late night gonna hit the bar  
You'll take me out  
I'mma make you go  
Whoa whoa  
Awesome Romeo  
Show me your metre and I'll show you my five  
Gonna make you tweet  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm awesomer than Romeo

I'll be your Dr. Jekyll and your Mr. Hyde  
'Cause I'm just that damn awesome so you  
Get inside my place place place with me  
You're all locked up and I've got the key  
Tonight I'm going to win (as always)  
Tell me bruder are we more than friends  
Tonight your dinner's free  
What's in it for me

[repeat]


	4. Wish I Had An Angel

**A/N: God, this _was_ a challenge... **

**ALRIGHT! This one goes out to XxYANGIRExX who gave me a real challenge. I mean, this was pretty difficult. It's 'Wish I Had An Angel' by Nightwish. I typed this out while watching the Macy's Day Parade (ooh, that would be a fun song to Prussia-fy...). I actually set my alarm for 8:30 so I'd be sure not to miss it, because this year I know some people in the parade. And whether you celebrate it or not, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! :D**

**Shit. I would've done this sooner, but my stepdad's a douchebag who goes back on promises so he took my computer. :( I'mma fight it, though... **

**So, I'll be working really really hard and really really fast to get everything out that I've been asked to write. And I still want you guys to ask me to write more stuff, not just for this, but actual stories too. **

**Thanks to: -Annoying-Person-512, ichigofieldsforever, pyromaniacqueen, Elena Hitachiin, ' b l u e y 3 0 6 ', NeutralWatercolor, elepaio, echi-kin, and The Lantern for all your support: Reviews, favs, alerts, everything! It's people like you that keep me writing this crap! **

**So... My parents think this is stupid and a waste of time and if I'm doing something unimportant like this then I shouldn't deserve to have my computer. If you disagree, tell me and I'll count the reviews to show them just how much my fics are worth! **

I wish I had a chick  
'Cause they feel good to touch  
You wish you had my five metres  
tonight

Deep into a kickass day  
I took a step outside an awesome heart  
Prepare to worship me fall when you may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves, they die hard  
Old lies, they die harder

I wish I had a chick  
'Cause they feel good to touch  
You wish you had my five metres  
Your zipper now undone

I'm in love with my lust  
Burning awesome wings to dust  
You wish you had my five metres tonight

I'm going down so awesome and cool  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves, they die hard  
Old lies, they die harder

I wish I had an chick  
'Cause they feel good to touch  
You wish you had my five metres  
Your zipper now undone

I'm in love with my lust  
Burning awesome wings to dust  
You wish you had my five metres

Greatest thrill, is to kill  
And to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite, Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who'll betray you for nothing!

First dance, best kiss  
My touch, your bliss  
Beauty always comes with awesome thoughts

I wish I had a chick  
'Cause they feel good to touch  
You wish you had my five metres  
Your zipper now undone

I`m in love with my lust  
Burning awesome wings to dust  
You wish you had my five metres tonight

You wish you had five metres  
You wish you had five metres  
You wish you had five metres  
You wish you had five metres


	5. I Write Sins Not tragedies

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! This is the second one in less than an hour! **

**This was requested by XbehindtheseaX, I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic at the Disco! God, I failed this one... **

**I was kind of homing in on the fact that Prussia is really good at staying out of marriages, and since this one is about a groom finding out on his wedding day that the bride-to-be cheated on him and basically about the marriage being null and void, I kinda thought it would fit. Iunno... **

**In the last chapter I forgot to thank tocool456 because I'm not very organized. So thank you! **

**I'll be working diligently in-between slacking and goofing off, so look out for stuff from me! ^.^**

Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"That Prussia is so awesome!"  
"You think Prussia is awesome!?," says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame  
His friend France is such a whore."

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of trickery and awesomeness

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of

Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
This marriage is null  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour me some beer

Oh! Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I wouldn't marry you anyway!  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour me some beer  
Pour the damn beer

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of trickery and awesomeness

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense trickery and awesomeness  
Again

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, but now my awesome chick has flown away  
Damn Austria's gonna pay out the ass!

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, but now my awesome chick has flown away  
Damn Austria's gonna pay out the ass!  
Again


End file.
